Your Joking
by c-town girl
Summary: Join five teens as they are sent off to a different school where they battle high school, exams, love and just the normal high school things...except this high school is different... some swearing may be in this
1. Whats this about?

**Ok so I deleted my other chapter stories, **_**A Queen Without A King**_** and **_**This World Is Crazy**_**. But for good reasons! My brother decided that it would be cool to delete all my files and stuff, so yeah…but don't worry! I will complete this story guys! I swear on my gold fish's grave. Anyhow this story is about five of my own characters, who you will meet as soon as you start reading, that are sent off to Disney High, where all your favourite Disney characters go to high school. So without further ado I present you Your Joking…**

***Disney does not belong to me…only the plot and my own characters do.**

"What's this assembly about?" whispered year 9 student Danika to her friend, Chasleigh, as they sat waiting for the principle, Mr Lee, to come and make the 'oh-so-great' announcement to the school.

The other girl shrugged and tapped a boy on the shoulder. "Hey, Jacob?" she said as quietly as she can, then when he turned she continued, "Do you know what's this about?" she asked. "Something about five students going to boarding school, they call it 'Disney High' for reasons that I or you do not know. They're all ready chosen. Mr Lee just has to tell us who it is. I think this is the announcement for who-knows." He explained as the short man with grey hair and a moustache, other wise known as Mr Lee walked on stage carrying five folders.

"Good morning students. As you are all probably wondering why I called you out this morning? Well the reason for it is that five lucky students, who worked hard, studied, behaved and all the things a good student should have done, have been given a scholarship at Yadda High." He smiled, showing his teeth. "Can the following five students please come to the stage? Here they are…Donald Smith," a tall boy with dark tan skin and dark brown eyes got up and walked past, giving Danika a high five. After Donald shook the principle's hand and stood to the side, "Matthew Ayes," another tall boy with pale skin, blue eyes and light chestnut hair stood walking up to Mr Lee, shaking his hand then went and stood next to Donald, "Kaelee Collin," a average heighted girl with light tan-brown skin, brown eyes and light brown hair strolled over to Mr Lee, shook his hand and stood next to the boys, smiling the whole time, "Adam Fox," a short boy with tanned skin, blue-green eyes and dirty blonde hair walked up, many of the girls staring at him. _"How can they be like that over him?"_ Danika though with disgust, then smiled thinking of when they were best friends, she was cut out of her thoughts when the principle said three words; "and Danika Williams." With a sigh, she stood slowly and walked to the short man, shook his hand and stood next to Adam, their shoulders touching, half of the girls staring at Danika with hatred as she stood next to the hottest (well in their opinion...) boy in school, some even whispered about her. "These are the five students who have won a scholar ship at Disney High." _"Disney High?" _Kaelee thought as she looked the other four teens, looking as confused as she is, _"_Dismissed." He turned to the five. "See me in my office in half an hour." He ordered, and then walked away.

"Woo! Cant believe I got it!" Donald yelled as hugged Danika and Kaelee, "uh, no hard feelings guys, but I don't anyone saying we're gay." he said to Matthew and Adam. "High five?" they high fived him. After the boy's high fived and shook hands, Kaelee and Danika hugged Adam and Matthew, but the happy moment was cut short when a certain blond walked toward the group. Danika was just about to shake Adam's hand, when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned and saw a pair of angry green eyes looking at her. _"Yasmine" _she thought with hatred. "Excuse me Danika, but_ I_ would like to see _MY _boyfriend." She said as she glared at her. "Of course." Danika said as she stepped out of the way. "Good puppy, now get out of my way!" she said rudely pushing past Danika, who walked up ready to attack her, but was held back by Kaelee and Donald. "Why you little-"

"That is enough! Adam take your girlfriend and go." The mature one of the lot, Matthew said, stepping between an angered Danika and smirking Yasmine. "Come on baby, let's leave these losers." Yasmine said, dragging Adam along.

When they were gone Danika sat down and sighed. "You should have let me…" she trailed off as she buried her face in her hands, sighing. "And what would you earn?" Matthew asked as he stood in front of her, his blue eyes flashing angrily at her. "Nothing." She mumbled in return. "Exactly. Look I knows Yasmine is a bitch; remember when Michael wanted to kill me because she spread rumours about me…and her." He said, his voice returning to normal as he sat next to Danika. "Hey, 'Neeka'. I'm heading back now. You going to be ok?" Donald asked as he put his hand on her shoulder, she smiled in return at him. "Ok brother." She smiled using her nickname for him. "Yeah I remember that, and I had to save you from all the boys." Danika laughed causing Matthew to go red. "Whatever. I had it all under control." He argued. Kaelee smirked, "yeah, you were beaten up by them. Your just lucky Chasleigh had the guts to go in the boy's toilet." Danika high fived her and they laughed at Matthew's face. After opening and closing his mouth he sighed, defeated. "Yeah something went wrong with that girl." Matthew stood up and held his hand for the girls. "Come on. Let's go back class now."

30 minutes later…

_Knock knock._ Donald knocked on Mr Lee's door, Danika, Kaelee, Matthew and Adam behind him, looking nervous but Adam looked at Danika sadly._ "Don't worry, during the flight to wherever the school is I'll say I'm sorry…I just hope _she_ can forgive _me_..."_ he thought as he looked at Danika smiling and hugging Kaelee. "Come in!" came the cheery reply from the office. The teenagers looked at each other for they have never heard the short man sound so…cheerful. "Gone you right Matthew." Donald said as he pushed the lanky boy up to the front. "Why me?" he turn and asked. "Because you're the tallest." Kaelee explained to him as he looked at them. "Fine." He walked in with the others behind him. "Please take seat students." Mr Lee said as they walked in and sat down, noticing a woman and a short man standing to their right. "Students, this is Miss Sinclair and Mr Smee." Mr Lee explained, as he introduced them to the blond headed woman with dark green eyes and the short chubby man. "Its good to meet you, but please, Helga is fine," she said, "and this is my partner; Mr Smee." She finished gesturing to the short man. "Why hello kiddos, you seem like a lot the captain will be delighted to meet." The short man said as he shook each of the teenager's hands quickly earning a worried look from Adam as the short man shook his hand far longer then needed and needed to have Helga pull him off. "Excuse my _friend_ here." She said through gritted teeth. "But he seems to have left his manners in the car." She finished looking at Adam. "Uh…no problem?" he asked, looking back at the laughing group of teenagers behind him. Ignoring him, she continued, "As you already know; I'm Helga Sinclair, and representative of Disney High, where we try our hardest to make sure our students learn and defeat the battle of life and so forth." She explained, her hawk-like eyes scanning the teenagers, faces. "You will find out more about the school and your classes when you arrive on the campus. We leave Tuesday week, you are to meet here at 11.30 in the morning. We will leave at 12.00pm. I trust that you will make it on time?" she asked, her green eyes moving to Mr Smee who had knocked over a vase containing flowers and was trying to fix it up. "Yes they will." Mr Lee answered for them, earning a nod from Helga. "Good day, Mr Lee, students." She bid them goodbye before dragging her companion out the door. "You are to return to class now." He dismissed them. As soon as they walked out of that office they could hear the old man laughing and celebrating on his own. "And I thought he liked us." Frowned Danika.

**Well? How was it? If you like it, review, if you see there's something I could change or improve on let me know. Um…the next post should be soon depending on school and stuff…so bye!**


	2. The party

**So I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews but hey! I built a bridge and moved on in life. So this is the second chapter and yeah…there is a bit of swearing but nothing to bad, there is also a party scene in this chapter.**

***Disney does not belong to me…only the plot and my own characters do.**

**Chapter two...**

"Man, it felt like a war meeting in there!" Donald said as soon as they were out of the principle's office. "Yeah the way she was talking and all. 'You are to meet here at 11.30 in the morning.'" Adam agreed, poorly mimicking Helga causing the group to laugh as they came to their classes. "Ok now I have maths with Mr MacDonald, this isn't gonna be pretty. I wonder if Marcus is out yet." Matthew wondered out loud as he walked into the maths room. "Yep, and the rest of us have art with Miss Godden. Hey Da-"

"DANIKA AND KAELEE!" Donald was cut off when he heard two girls screaming. The two girls turned to see Chasleigh and Alice tackled them to the concrete floor…hard, but as they went down they heard Adam mumble; "oh god." With a groan Danika and Kaelee lifted themselves from the floor and sat up, Kaelee rubbing her head while Danika was slowly getting up. "Hey Chasleigh. Hey Alice. What's up?" he asked. "Oh hi Donald. Kaelee and Danika! When you leave you HAVE to ring every night and come back for holidays! Hahahaha anyway… I am really going to miss youse two!" Chasleigh half yelled, half said. Then busted out laughing which then turned into crying, as she hugged Danika and Kaelee to a point where they couldn't breathe. "Chasleigh….cant br…breath." Danika choked out as she patted her on the back. "oops….sorry…and um here," she gave her a round ball shaped thing wrapped up, "me and Alice here," the other girl was waving at them, "bought you two something…well it was from the team but yeah…here." Danika and Kaelee unwrapped the present; a pink basketball with the team's phone numbers on it, and a letter attached to it. Kaelee felt tears coming to her eyes as she read the letter;

_Dear Danika and Kaelee,_

_You both have been our fellow team members for over 3 years now, but we have to let you both go. We have been through a lot of things together, so with love I hope to hear nothing but good things about you in the future,_

_Your coach, Jackie Cass 3 _

_Dear Sweaty Bum and Neeka,_

_You two are the best friends a kid can EVER have! I will never EVER forget the times we spent together or the stupid things we have done like go swimming in the rain or buying two bottles of whip cream and chocolate and eating it or getting sick from it. Oh and Neeka, I will wait for your uncle Jahrone to come back. Girls 'nd the Hood will never be the same without you. Oh and remember that no matter where you are, what you are doing; you will ALWAYS be like sisters to me._

_With love, Chasleig xoxo_

_Dear Kaelee and Danika,_

_Danika, you were my first friend since I came to this town 4 years ago and I won't forget the day I was sitting on my own and you came and sat down with me and brought me back to your group. Kaelee, you are my close friend and I enjoy beating up boys with you, Danika, Tayla or Chasleigh. Oh and we still have to get Ben (Chasleigh's ex). Anyway I was crying when I was writing this so yeah you two girls my number is on the ball and I expect a call from you every Friday night, and I am getting yelled at to hurry up so yeah._

_You will be missed, Alice xoxo _

_Dear Danika and Kaelee,_

_I can't believe you are leaving. I wonder if we will win any games with you gone._

_With best wishes, Annie x_

_Dear Neeka and Kaelee,_

_Life here is going to be pretty boring without you and holly at each other's throats. Danika I remember when I had to break you two up when you were fighting at the pool and you almost drowned her. Anyway I will try to keep 'blackie (Alice)' in line and Chasleigh to stop worrying about her prince charming. _

_Best wishes for the future, Shari_

_Dear GK and Kaelee,_

_I know you hate that name Danika so I wrote it to annoy you. I don't love Azure so get it through your head, anyway I hope your new school is as great as yours is now and you make great friends, though I doubt they'll be able to measure up to your friends here. Kaelee I won't forget the time you beat me at bump. Danika I won't forget the day you fell on me. _

_You will be missed, Prince Charming (Brody)_

_Dear Neeka and Kaelee,_

_You are the greatest 'sisters' any girl can have! I will miss you so much that I might cry myself to sleep(nah jokes) anyway life here is going to suck without you so we should chill before you leave. I also won't forget the day when you stood up for me against your family. Ring me when you get this._

_Love from, Tayla 3 xoxo_

_Danika and Kaelee,_

_I always thought I would be the first to go but nope you have to go one step further and leave this place before me. I am going to miss being mean to the boys with you two and stealing Jacob's hat and chasing Jamie in his pretend car so yeah. Um if I see you again I will probably cry._

_From, Isabelle._

_Dear Neeka-D and Kaelee,_

_You two girls are like the sisters I never had. I remember when we all hated each other and youse two went out of your way to make my life a misery, even coming up to me at the shops or soccer just to call me 'skinny legs', anyway as we grew up we became closer and are now like brother and sisters. Kaelee you know I hate being called pretty eyes…but your right! These 'pretty eyes' got me all the girls :) oh and Neeka-D my brother-girl I remember when we skipped class to go to the ice cream shop. Good memories. I wish you all the best._

_From, Karttar._

_P.S. you aren't allowed any boyfriends._

Danika looked at the two girls she considered sisters for most of her life, tears coming down her cheeks; she hugged them and started crying into their shoulders. "Mess with one of us…you mess with all of us." she whispered to her two best friends who smiled sadly at her. "Come on you two, let's get you cleaned up, and ready to go to the party." Alice said gently as she led the girls to the bathroom.

3 hours later…

"Woo! Some party you have here!" some boy, Kaelee remembered as Josh, shouted as he went to grab her but he tripped and fell on his face. _Yeah _great_ party_, she thought as she stepped over the passed out teen, _now where's the gang?_ After awhile of searching, seeing drunken teens and stepping on passed out people she came to the group of teenagers sitting around, passing a bottle of vodka around. "Ok now it's your turn, Tayla. I dare you to go slap Annie on the ass." Danika smiled, clearly drunk. _Truth or dare? Oh you _got _to be kidding me?_ Kaelee sat between Danika and Marcus, a boy with light brown hair and blue-green eyes, who were leaning on each other for support. "Pass me the bottle." She demanded, snatching it out of Karttar's hand.

"Hey! That's-"

"-mine!" Alice finished snatching the bottle back out of Kaelee's hand, sculling it. After a grumble Kaelee asked, "What are you playing?"

_thump!_ Danika fell out of her chair, dragging Marcus down with her. "I could get used to this." He smiled at her, earning a slap from her. "grow up!" she grumbled, rubbing her head, returning to sit next to Karttar, a boy with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Leaning on him for support. "Hey Neeka-D. Decide to sit next to me?" he asked. "Yep." She said as she grabbed the bottle that somehow he managed to get hold of again, drinking what was left of it. "Hey lets play a game. It goes like this; we take turns in asking questions, and if you have done it before you have to remove one layer of clothing. Shoes, socks, bras, jocks, shirts everything!" Chasleigh yelled as the group sat in a circle. "Ok I'm asking first. So Marcus," she turned to the teenager boy who was rubbing his head, "have you ever got in trouble for flirting with girls during class?" with a grumble he removed his shirt, throwing it in the middle. "Yep. So Alice did you ever make out with Zain?" he asked smirking, then bursting out laughing with the rest of the group as she removed her shirt tossing it in the middle. "True as who Alice?!" Danika and Kaelee busted out laughing while Karttar looked shocked, while Chasleigh glared at her. "Couldn't tell me hey?" they ignored her continuing on with the game. "Danika have you ever made out with Marcus?" Alice asked, smiling evilly at her.

"No. I have-"

Danika was cut off by Marcus pressing his lips to hers. Danika's eyes widened then slowly slid close and after a few moments she had her arms laced around his neck. After breaking apart, she removed her jumper. "Yep I have." She turned to Karttar who looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Did you...my little friend EVER end up going out with that 'Neil girl'?" she asked smiling. "Nope! My sister! I never-"he hiccupped, "-touched the red-head." He smiled as he lay down. "My aren't the stars pretty? So Kaelee have you ever touched another girls breast? Now that…would be hot." She looked like she was about the throw up, but instead slapped the blonde on the back of the head. "Jerk. But no I haven't _'touched another girl's tit.'"_ The whole group just busted out laughing.

A little while later they were down to Danika, who had only her undies on, Marcus who had only his left sock on, with someone's jacket on his lower half, Chasleigh who had her shoes on with an table spread wrapped around her. "So you haven't fallen off a horse?" Danika asked drunk, to Marcus who only nodded his head dumbly. "Shoot." Kaelee stood up, and got the gang together. "Come on, let's crash at mine." She threw everyone their clothes and turned around, giving the drunks some privacy. After a walking for about twenty minutes the group made it to Kaelee's house, where Karttar crashed on the lounge chair as soon as they walked through the door, Alice, Chasleigh and Tayla slept in the guest room on the bed, while Marcus and Danika slept in Kaelee's bed while she slept in her parent's room_. What a party. First Josh tries to make a move on me, and then Danika makes out with Marcus. I hope he doesn't hurt her_ Kaelee thought as sleep over took her.

The next morning…

The sound of someone vomiting woke Kaelee up, she walked to the bathroom where she saw Danika leaning over the toilet emptying her stomach and Karttar on the other side of the room with a bucket in one hand while he leaned against the wall, eyes closed. "Yeah I warned them last night that if they drink too much they'll have a wicked headache. But nope they don't listen to me." Chasleigh said as loudly, smiling in victory watching the blonde and brunette holding their heads, groaning. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Kaelee asked quietly, turning going to her room with Chasleigh following. "Nope." She said proudly, sitting on the bed. "Marcus and Danika kissed, and then they slept in my bed." She said as she grabbed a pair of jeans and changed, then after a while of silence turned, "no! Not slept! Just went to sleep." Chasleigh stared at her. "Aw our little Neeka is growing up!" the stood up and left the room wordlessly. _I'm going to miss this place_ she thought with a smile.

**Sorry to those who thought our famous Disney characters were coming in this chapter but no, they, well some, will be in the next chapter.**


	3. A new chapter

**Sorry for the wait, but I'm uploading two chapters now so yeah…enjoy. Oh and thanks to my first reviewer for inspiring me to keep going.**

***Disney does not belong to me…only the plot and my own characters do.**

Chapter 3

Five teenagers stood at the International Airport. Matthew Ayes, Adam Fox, Donald Smith, Kaelee Collins and Danika Williams all stood at the airport with their families. "Oh Neeka you have to ring us every day!" Chasleigh cried. Tayla, Alice and Karttar were also there sad. "Kaelee and Danika you better come back and visit us, or else I'll track you down and drag you back." Warned Alice, smiling sadly at her friends. "Yes we will come back. After all? What good will the girls 'nd the hood be without us?" joked Kaelee. "There you two are! Come on we're leaving!" yelled Helga as she stepped out of the plane's door. With a sad smile and a hug the two girls boarded the plane. The boys were already there, seated and were talking about the latest game or something that they liked. "Hey look who decided to show up." Donald joked trying to brighten the mood; he only got a sad smile from each of the girls as they sat on the chairs with their names on it. _Great look who I'm next to_ thought Danika as she flopped down next to Adam, who tried starting a conversion, but was met with silence each time. With a sigh, he said five words that caught her attention. "I broke up with her." She turned to look at Donald, who had his ear phones in his iPod, Kaelee, she was reading a magazine and Matthew who was asleep with his hat covering his face. "What?" she asked, blinking. "Yasmine, I broke up with her. She's a bitch." He shrugged as if it didn't really matter. "Why?" she asked as he stared at her, "I mean why? You were happy?" he chuckled at her confused face, "I wasn't happy with the way she was treating you and other people. What about you and Marcus huh? You know I never pictured you two as a couple." she blushed a bright red that stood out on her light olive coloured skin, "We aren't a couple. That kiss was…just a… a in the moment thing. After all he was-is dating one of my best friends." She shrugged, he starting laughing at this. "I never knew you had it in you Danika!" he slapped her on the back, cracking up more at her confused face, "Kissing another girl's boyfriend. Especially since that _girl_ is _your best friend_." He finished wiping a pretend tear from his eye. "Oh and I suppose _you_ have never did something dumb? Mr. Perfect?" she asked glaring at him through her brown eyes. "Not anything like that. Broke a few girls hearts but nothing like that." He shook his head laughing. "Keep going I'll get my bodyguard for you." She let the threat hang for a minute then added, "When I find a new one that is..." Adam looked at Danika then started laughing much to her annoyance. "What's so funny? Please enlighten me to what it is." She said through gritted teeth. The short teen was about to reply but was cut off by none other than Helga. "Get your things. This is our stop." She said calmly before walking out to get her partner. Adam looked out the window to see only ocean…lots and lots of ocean. "Um, no offence Helga but how-?" he was yet again cut off as she shoved a parachute in his face. "Tell me. Have you ever been sky diving?" he gulped and shook his head 'no', then looked at Danika who staring them with Kaelee by her side. Donald was trying to wake Matthew up. "Dude! Get up it's our stop!" he slapped him, which caused him to shoot up in alarm. "What? Go away Chasleigh!" he yelled, everyone was staring at him now. _Great_ he thought, _now I can't use things against them_. "Um…I didn't say anything about Chasleigh." Donald said as he went to grab his things. Helga had appeared again, this time with Mr Smee at her side. "Right so when you jump out of this tin shack, there will be a boat waiting down there for you. I guess this is goodbye. Oh and when you get on board don't panic. And don't mention _Peter Pan or the Crocodile._ Ready?" she asked as she pushed Donald to the door and pushed him out. "Donald!" Kaelee screamed. "Don't worry; you'll be with him soon." Helga yelled as she pushed the remaining teenagers out.

_Thump!_ That's what it sounded like when Danika Williams landed on the hard wood of the ship. "Uh my head. This feels worst than my hang over from when we got wasted." The brunette moaned. "Get up 'ya scurvy lot!" yelled a voice that made Danika blink in confusion. _Captain Hook? Peter Pan? The Crocodile? Disney High? Oh no! I think we are at a high school with Disney characters? _She thought as she was lifted up by Donald and set on her own two feet. She looked at Kaelee who was being approached by a tall man with a red hat on his head, covering his thin face. "Hmm…looks like a runner to me…" he muttered as he looked her up and down, then looking at Adam. "Same…runner." He looked at Matthew. "No…too scrawny..." he looked at Danika, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Height, built body…basketball player. They need a new player." He turned to Donald next. "Runner maybe? No but he's sporty." He muttered, then continued in a louder voice, "Tell me boy. What do you do?" he asked. "Me?" Donald asked quietly, pointing to himself. The older of the two nodded. "Uh, I do…um…" he trailed off. "Well spit it out boy!" the Captain asked impatiently. "I am a basketball player, sir." He nodded. _Another basketball player_, the caption thought hopefully. "Thank you, son." He patted him on the shoulder, "Let me introduce myself, I am James Hook. Caption of the Jolly Rodger." He bowed and kissed the top of Kaelee and Danika's hand. "Uh, thanks?" Kaelee looked at Danika, who in return shrugged. "You will be at Disney High in less than an hour, oh! And your bags are here." The caption pointed his hook at the pile of bags on the deck. "What? But…how? Wha…?" Donald stuttered, shocked as he inspected the bags, throwing them at the owners once he finished with it. "Oh well might as well sit down." Adam said as he caught his bag, ducking in the process. "mmm. Good point." Matthew agreed as he sat down on the deck, soon followed by Danika and Kaelee. The group of pirates and students arrived at the docks at around 2pm. "there you are! About time James." Helga said, as she stood on the docks, "glad to be of assistance, Missy. Now if you excuse me, my and I crew we'll be off now." Captain Hook bowed and left. "Come on. Mickey will be expecting you." _Mickey?_ Danika thought as she got her bags and followed the others.

The car ride to the school was awkward. "Ok, here are your packages. Everything you need to know is in this booklet, class times, teachers and things." Helga's sharp voice cut through the silence as she handed each one a booklet. Danika read through hers and looked at the others. "Miss Ursula?" she laughed, "so…my mother works at this place…Hahahaha…and she does English?" she and the others laughed. "I didn't know Aunty Ursh could make it in High School." Kaelee laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Guys… I don't think it's your mum, Danika…" Matthew said nervously, not looking up from his paper. "Of course it isn't." Danika sobered up, looking at Matthew. "We're here." Helga said, breaking the conversation. Danika took a deep breath and stepped out, her eyes widening at the size of the school in front of her. The others stood next to her, equally as shocked; after the shock wore off they started to walk up the stairs. "Why are there pictures of Mickey Mouse?" Donald quietly asked Adam, who shrugged in return as they walked down a hall. "I hope they have a basketball team. I reckon me, Kaelee and Danika can make the basketball team." Donald said as they walked. "I could probably make the cross country team?" Adam added. "Yes. You can Adam. Like I said before; 'you have a rocket up your bum.'" Danika smiled at the shorter boy, Adam was about to say something but stopped as they came to a door. "Principle Mickey Mouse?" Matthew read the name on the door, then turned to the rest, "Don't look at me…I went in to Mr. Lee's room first." They started to argue quietly between them about who was knocking on the door. "Oh my god, shut up. I'll do it." Kaelee said as she pushed her way to the front. "That'll do." Donald muttered, but she heard him and elbowed him. With a gulp and thumbs up from Danika she knocked on the door.

**Our group really hate knocking on doors… next chapter should be up in an hour or so.**


	4. Your on

**As promised, the next chapter…**

***Disney does not belong to me…only the plot and my own characters do.**

Chapter 4

_Knock knock_, "come in!" came the cheery voice from inside, Kaelee walked in first with the others following her. The principle sat on a chair facing the window. "Um...we are the new students and um, Helga said to come here and thing." Adam said nervously. "The new students? Oh yes! From St Vixens?" the principle asked as he slowly turned to reveal Mickey Mouse. "Ahhh! He just spoke!" Donald yelled as he tried to get to the door. "Hey! Donald man! Cool down bro!" Adam dived on him to prevent him from running off and getting lost, while the principle laughed at the sight. "My apologies for scaring your friend…but surely you were aware of the circumstances here? You are no longer 3-D, but you are now animated." Mickey briefly explained, causing the students to look at themselves. "Cool." Danika said flatly, as Matthew stared at himself in the mirror on Mickey's desk, only just noticing a girl sitting quietly, chuckling at the scene in front of her. "Oh where are my manners? This is Ariel. She will show you around the school and such." Mickey said, noticing Matthew looking at her, "Ariel, would you mind?" the girl, Ariel, pushed her red hair out of her baby blue eyes and smiled, "Of course not sir." The mouse smiled, "Thank you. Dismissed." The new students followed their 'red-headed guide' out. "Ok, so first off we will go the rooms where you will be able to drop off your bags and such." Ariel explained as they walked down the corridor. "Um...is there a basketball team or court here?" Danika broke the silence that had formed. "Yes, I could take you there if you like." Ariel smiled. "Um...yeah and a cross country team or running squad?" Adam added. "Yep. So this is the rooms; girls that side," she pointed to the left, "and boys that side." She pointed to the right, where a boy with jet black hair and blue eyes walked out. "Hey Ariel!" he called out, his black hair wet. "Hey Eric!" the red head embraced the boy, kissing him on the nose. "How's my girl this fine afternoon?" he then noticed the group behind them, "Uh Ariel? Who are they?" Eric whispered. "They're new students, in our grade as well." She smiled, then an idea formed in her head, "Eric would you be able to take Adam to Coach Clayton, while I take the rest to see Aladdin and the basketball team?" she asked, putting an innocent face on. "Uh…sure?" he asked uncertain, his blue eyes worried. "Thanks a lot honey!" She jumped in her boyfriends arms. _Wish me and Marcus was like that_, Danika thought sadly. "Well we better be going to Coach Clayton. Come on…uh Adam?" Eric asked as he broke away from his girlfriend's embrace, calling the shorter boy. "Good luck." Danika whispered, only loud enough for Adam to hear, he returned a smile. "So! Let's go to the basketball court!" Ariel said cheerfully.

Basketball court…

The sound of a basketball being dribbled and hitting the black board with the screech of a sneaker every now and again was heard as a dark tanned skinned boy with black hair and dark brown eyes dodged a player, "Over here, Aladdin!" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes called out over the court. The boy, Aladdin, passed it to him and he scored the goal. "Pfft, we could do better. Hey Kaelee?" Danika said loudly, causing the team to look at Danika. "don't get me involved Danika." Kaelee whispered as the leader, Aladdin started to walk to them. "What? I'm stating the obvious." She said as Aladdin walked over to her. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you…care to rephrase yourself?" he asked, towering over her. "Only if you insist," she sighed, "me and my team could take you on." She smirked, brown eyes meeting another pair of brown eyes. "You're on. 3 players each, first to 10 wins?" Aladdin offered, making eye contact with the blonde from earlier. "I can't play in jeans." Danika gestured to her orange skinny jeans. "Done." Aladdin smiled….

Danika, Kaelee and Donald stood on the court in a purple and white singlet with dark purple basketball shorts that were at least 2 sizes small. "Well at least they're better than the St Vixen's uniforms." Donald smiled checking out the tight singlet. "Ok, so here's the drill; Donald you're jumping, Kaelee you get the ball if Donald gets it and I will start running down with Donald flanking me, then you will be waiting near the goals where I will pass it to you Kaelee. And remember; keep on the move, don't stop. Sound good?" Danika asked. They nodded. Over where Aladdin and his team where planning out. "Ok, Flynn. Your jumping," he addressed a boy with light browns eyes, who was blowing some of his black hair out of his face, nodded, "and you Phoebus," he turned his gaze to the blonde boy from earlier, "are to get the ball and bring it to me, where we should have a clear shot of the goals. Ready?" they high fived and turned to the other team. "Game on." Somebody blew a whistle and they started. Donald jumped Flynn Rider, who tried to get the ball but fail as Kaelee was too quick and had already started taking it down, where Aladdin blocked her. "What now?" he asked. "This." Kaelee rolled the ball between his legs where Danika got it and took it to the goals where Donald was waiting, the brunette past to him, where he got a goal. "They got lucky, boys." Aladdin said, getting ready to jump. When the whistle was blown he jumped Donald. Kaelee got the ball but when she went to throw it, Phoebus intercepted it, passing it to Flynn who went for the goals; he got it. "Come on guys." Danika said as she stood next to Phoebus.

In the hall…

Meanwhile, Eric and Adam were walking in an awkward silence. "So, you're a runner then?" Eric asked, breaking the silence. "Uh yeah, what are you?" Adam asked awkwardly rubbing his neck. "Basketball player." Adam raised an eyebrow at that statement. "My friend is a basketball player…the girls, Kaelee and Danika. Quite good to." He smiled, thinking of the two brown eyed girls. "Really? We need at least three new players on our team and the sounds of it; they fit the bill." Eric said. "I'll talk to her about it. Don't know what they'll say though." Adam shrugged. They came to the track where they saw a few boys lining up getting ready to race. "Coach Clayton! Wait!" Eric ran over to him as the man was getting ready to blow the whistle. "What now! Eric, couldn't you see we was in the middle of something?" a stocky man with greying brown hair and blue eyes yelled. "Sir, we have new students and he's a runner." The younger of the men said, pointing to Adam who smiled at the students lining up, glaring at him. "Hey?" they turned their noses up. "Eric, we have a full team. Tell him to join Baseball or Basketball or something." Coach Clayton explained, clearly annoyed. "But-"the coach held up a hand, "No buts. I am sorry."

Basketball court...

Eric and Adam walked in during the game and stood next to Ariel, who was watching the game closely. "Hey babe. What is this game about?" Eric asked as he wrapped his arms around the red head's waist. "Danika," she pointed to Danika, who was going for the goals, "challenged Aladdin, Phoebus and Flynn to a basketball game. So far Danika's team has scored two goals and Aladdin's one." She said. _She's not bad. Maybe we can have her team_ _join_ _ours_. Eric thought thoughtfully. "That's like Danika to challenge someone on her first day." Adam chuckled, causing the couple to look at him. "Really? What's she like?" Ariel asked him, smiling as usual. "Well…she's nice once you get to know her, even though she looks like she's all tough and stuff, but hit a soft spot and she'll go soft. She's strong willed, has a temper and tends to toy with people who she doesn't like…this one time she didn't like my girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, and that girl said something to her and the next day Danika put her arm around her shoulders and took a walk, well let's just say that the girl came back a mess. She loves her friends and they do the dumbest things like once her and Karttar, a boy, skipped class and went to the ice cream shop and had detention for two months, where their other friends, Tayla, Alice and Chasleigh tried breaking them out and was caught and had detention as well. They have a tight bond that no one can break-"he was cut off by the whistle being blown showing that someone had scored. "They're coming a draw." Eric said, sitting down next to Matthew. "And yeah, they have this group called 'Girls 'n the hood' and they're motto is 'mess with one of us, you mess all of us.' And they only allow one boy; Karttar." The whistle blew again. "Aladdin's team has another goal." Matthew said, his light blue eyes never leaving the game. "We used to be best friends but that changed when Yasmine came." Adam signed, Ariel decided then to drop the subject, seeing that this boy clearly loved the girl. "Danika's team just got a goal. A draw again." Eric said, leaning on his elbows. "Next goal wins."

Danika was panting, she wiped some sweat off her brow and focused on the ball, Donald was able to jump Aladdin again, and Danika caught it, taking down to Kaelee…only to have it stolen by Phoebus. "Bitch." She whispered to herself, chasing it back down when she saw Donald with the ball coming up the court. She flanked him and shouted out for him to keep going. Donald managed to take the ball to Kaelee who past it to Danika when she went for goals.

_Keep your focus on the ball…GO DANIKA! BRING IT HOME!...don't be violent, just keep focused…_ one voice was all Danika could hear as she took a shot…the orange ball rolled on the ring a few times, while Danika looked on, Matthew was biting his nails, Kaelee and Donald had stopped defending and turned around watching it roll on the ring. _Three…two…one_ Danika counted in her head as it fell in the hoop. Causing the whistle to be blown, declaring the winners; Danika's team. "Woo! Yes! We won!" Donald jumped around with Kaelee, Danika was hunched over panting when Aladdin and his team over. "You know what? Your pretty good," he offered his hand for her to shake, which she accepted, "training every Wednesday to Friday." She nodded as he walked off. "What did he want?" Donald asked as he walked over to Danika, who stood up straight, having recovered her breath. "He wants us to come to training, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday." She briefly explained. "Cool, haven't even been in my room and I'm on the basketball team." Donald stroked his chin.

"Guys…that was amazing…no one else in the school had beaten them…" Eric said as he ran over to them, "sorry, I'm Eric." Eric offered his hand. "Didn't we meet him already?" Donald whispered to the girls as he took his hand, "Donald."

"Kaelee."

"Danika." They each shook his hand as Adam and Matthew came over. "Hey Adam? What happen with the running?" Kaelee asked as she straightened up. "Oh, the teams are full and yeah." He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Oh, it's ok. Wanna come training tomorrow with us?" she offered, smiling. "Ok. But will she want me there?" he gestured to Danika who was laughing with Donald and Ariel. "Let's go back to our rooms and meet our roommates." Eric said as they started walking back. As the walked down the hall they had walked in a hour ago Kaelee broke the silence that had started. "So Ariel who's in our room?" Kaelee asked as she and Danika exchanged nervous glances. "Oh all the girls in the school are there, it's like a little house without a kitchen. But it has a bathroom, lounge, and bed rooms; five to be exact, you and Kaelee will probably share with another girl or two." Ariel explained, "oh and it's like that in the boys rooms as well, except for them being boys and all." The red head giggled. "Uh…ok?" Kaelee asked as she looked at Donald, Danika, Matthew and Adam, who shrugged in reply. "We're here." Eric said as he kissed Ariel goodbye. "Cya later, my little mermaid." He said as the boys walked in. "welcome to Disney High." Ariel said as she opened the door.

**So...there. good? Bad? Review or inbox! Don't care which one. So I don't know when the next one will be up but anyhow, please stay with me. Over and out.**


End file.
